Save Me From My Hell
by rafe's love
Summary: Violet has been kidnapped by the collector and knows she has to make him love her if she wants to live. Will Rafe be able to use his gifts to save her or will she be to far gone. R&R. Rated M for later chapters. Pairing Rafe/Violet
1. Chapter 1

"W-whats your name?" I asked. I tried to express that though I was terrified I was gratefull. Gratefull for the water I was given. Thank god I answered Rafe's phone call or I would have screamed doing the same thing that got all the other girls killed. I had one mission. I needed to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

_I had one mission. I needed to survive._

* * *

**Chapter One**

How do I make him think I love him. How do I do that without letting him know I know why he kidnapped those other girls. I had to use his own game agains him. Agianst the man who has been named the collector. Caine he had said. I was agianst Caine, the collector, who has kidnapped many, many girls before me and decided that none of them were the right one for him.

I needed to wait till someone found me. They had to know that I was missing by now... didn't they. I don't even know how long I've been down here. I knew just by looking out the window that it was reaching dusk. But how many days was I stuck there laying on that bed with my hands, neck, and feet stuck.

Creek... He was coming. I both needed and dreaded this moment. The first time I would come face to face with Caine, my kidnapper, without being insane and drugged.

"I brought you dinner and if you're good, a treat," he said. He came closer and closer till he was standing right on the foot of my bed, my prison. His hand was right at my mouth.

"Don't scream," he told me with a stern face. He was talking down to me almost as if I was a child. "If you screem I'll have to leave... please don't make me punish you." His hand was still paused right next to my mouth and when he didn't move I nodded to show him that I understood him. I would listen to him... not that I had much choice.

Slowly the duck tape was ripped off my mouth and I wanted to cry out when I felt my lips rip and crack.

"Sorry I usuallly would have the medicine for your lips but we will have to make do with what we have," He sounded angry about not being in is original room but then he brought back his calm face and turned to me. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes," I attempted to whisper but I'm not even sure anyone could have understood what I just tried to say. Apparently he understood what a dried throat sounds like because as soon as I got the word out of my mouth he nodded to himselft and brought me a cup of water with a lilac colored bendy straw.

I started to sit up to get a drink when my neck hurt. It reminded me how I'm literally at his command, that I had no say or power over what was to happen to me.

"Sorry about that but I wanted to take our relationship shlowly before I trust you entirely." With that he brought the cup closer and I drank and drank but it still didn't feel like enough before he was taking the cup away from me.

"Please," I beg, "I need more water." I forgot how dangerous this man is and how easily he could end my life. When he gave me a confused look I tried to make up for my mistake. "Sorry I don't mean to be ungrateful I'm just so thirsty." His eyes softened. He looked almost caring.

"It's ok. I never know how much water to give." And then he leaves and I panick. I have to literally hold back the urge to scream. Scream for help or scream for him to come back. I think it would have been for both.

"Please don't forget about me down here," I whispered. So theres no way he could of heard my almost silent plea.

The door flew open and Caine flew in a water bottle in his hand. He places the tray carrying the bottle down and approached me. He reached his hand out to me and cringed back. It wasn't till he touched my cheek that I realized I had started crying.

"Shhhh, don't cry, don't cry little one. I am here now and I will never leave you unless you give me a reason to. Trust me I'm just as scarred about our relationship as you are. Please don't cry little one I hate the sound of your tears." Immediantly I shushed my cries.

"How did you hear me ask you that. I did you know I was even talking."

"I have a sound system and video device set up so I can be the perfect boyfriend and always make sure that you are comfortable as possible. I want you to be happy little one."

I couldn't hold back my sudden question, "You care about whether or not I'm comfortable?" I though he was going to leave or yell at me until I heard his heartfelt laughter.

"Of course I do little one you're my girlfriend. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't try my best to make you comfortable." And with that he gave me some soup that made me feel so tired. And he gave me a kiss on the cheeck just as I felt my eyes drift close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

_And he gave me a kiss on the cheeck just as I felt my eyes drift close._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Rafe why didn't you worn me. Why didn't you tell me that he was at my house. That he was planning to take me. That he wanted to make me just another girl. Another part of his collection." I starred into Rafe's dark eyes willing for him to answer me, to explain what I to deserve this fate. And he just starred at me. And continued to stare.

"Rafe," I screamed, "Why didn't you warn me that this was going to happen."

"I didn't know this was going to happen," he explained with a blank look in his eyes. I flinched at how uncaring he looked. then his expression changed adn it didn't make me feel any safer. If anything it made me scared. He didn't lood concerned or caring he looked evil.

"I didn't know this was going to happen to you Violet but I know how to get you out."

"What how," I questioned. I thought I was finally going to get the answers I needed about how to get out of this hellhole.

"Well there are three options really," he explained while still wearing that evil smirk.

"Ok, what are they." I started to feel the excitment and relief I felt slowly leave my body. Rafe was supposed to make me feel safe but thats was not how I was feeling when he looked at me with those eyes.

"Well the first is to piss Caine off so much that he wants to kill you. The second is to try and run away but there is a 99 percent chance you won't make it. And the third is the only safe way to get you out."

Relief thats what I felt when I heard those words. Thank god. I was so worried that I was going to be stuck here forever.

"Whats the third option?" I pressed Rafe for answers.

"Thats the thing Violet. I'm not gonna tell you." I felt my world shatter. "You see I'm not going to tell you because I don't want you back. I don't like our connection. You come out of no where and grabe my attention. Make me want you and you don't even give me the time of day. No because you have a boyfriend. What you don't think I'm good enough. The thing is Violet my life was better without you and now its back to the way it was before. For your sake, I hope you make this guy fall in love with you. I don't want Sara to have to go through your case, it will break her heart." Then he gave me one last smirk and he was gone and I was awake starring at the wooden cieling of my cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**

_... and I was awake starring at the wooden ceiling of my cage_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I can't be sure how long I've been starring at the ceiling. According to the sun I'm estimating its been at least three hours and it must be at least noon. I tried to keep my mind off my evil dream but there is nothing here to keep my mind occupied. I think I would rather Caine come back rather than picture the mean-loathing expression Rafe had on his face when he condemned me to my fate.

Is that really what he thinks of me. He was always so protecting. I mean he already saved my life. If I was such a problem why did he even bother saving my life that first time. He could have let Megan's dad kill me. No... I know Rafe and he was just telling me how he felt out connections too. He said he had feelings for me that went passed that of being friends. I know him and Jay were doing everything in there power to get me out of here. To get me out of my own hell hole.

"I brought some more water and a sandwich if you're hungry." I was so startled by Caine's entrance that my neck hurt from how high I jumped, well tried to jump off the bed. I slowly turned my head from the ceiling to meet his blue eyes. After looking into his surprisingly handsome face I slowly brought myself to nod at him.

"Oh, Violet, just let me take this off your poor lips." And then he did. He took the duck tape right off my lips and I didn't even feel it. I was still starring at him. What scared me is the thought that I am never going to get out of this place. What if they couldn't find me just like we weren't able to to find those other girls. What if his face was the last face I ever saw.

Caine must have misread my expression of fear and resolution as loneliness because one minute he was taking off the duck tape and giving me water and the next he was sitting with me on the the bed gently caressing my cheek.

"Don't worry Violet. You're never going to be lonely again. You will always have me. I'm never going to leave you and I am never going to hurt you. You're the one for me and one day you'll come to realize I am the one for you." He was looking at me so expectingly and I just kept starring at him. I mean what was I supposed to say to that.

Was he telling me he loved me. Does that mean I have succeeded. Is he ever going to let me go if I had succeeded.

"Violet," he interrupted my line of thinking, "Violet don't worry. I know how scared you are and how knew all this seems to you but I know in my heart that we are meant to be. Because you were the girl that didn't scream and you were the girl that showed any interest in knowing who I was. One day you are going to love me just as much as I love you."

"You love me?" I never thought I could actually make him love me. Does that mean he won't kill me like all the others. But then a horrible thought entered my brain. How many of his other girls have he "loved"? Am I really that different from the other girls.

"Yes. Violet I really do think I am starting to fall in love with you."

"But how am I so different from the other girls?"

"How do you know there were other girls?" He looked scared. And then he looked angry, so angry that his knuckles turned white from the pressure that he was clenching his hands in a fist.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I sh-shouldn't have mentioned it. Please don't-dont kil.. I mean get rid of me." It was silent in the room and I couldn't look at him because I was so scared of what I would see. When he didn't answer me I closed my eyes and made one last attempt to beg for my life. "Please"

I looked up and tried to get an emotion out of him.

"I am not going to break up with you Violet. I told you I love you but please I have to know how you know about them." I wasn't looking as angry and his knuckles weren't as white as they were earlier.

"Well for one you said you knew I was the the one because I didn't scream like all the other girls. The second was how I was part of the group that found one of your ummmm girlfriends. I um I um saw what you did to them. Please don't umm break up with me as you did with them." And then the panic started again. "I'll be the best girlfriend you have had I'll always do what you say and I'll try not to be bad. Please." I half screamed half cried. I was doing the one thing I probably should not have. But unlike the other girls he didn't seem to get mad at me he only softened his gaze.

He came over to the bed and tried to hug me. Almost like he was comforting me. "Shush little one. You know I already think you are different from the others. You know I am falling in love with you. I couldn't try and break up with you even if I wanted to. It would break my heart if I couldn't see you every morning when I woke up."

I tried to stop my crying to show him that I still believed him when he said I was different but I just couldn't stop.

"Please Violet believe me. I won't leave you to be found like the other girls."

"You won't," I asked.

"No Violet. You're mine now and I don't think I am ever going to let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys in the chapter the italicized writing is characters thought processes. Ok enjoy :)

**Last Chapter**

_"... I am never going to let you go"_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Where is she, where is she? This is all my fault._ I couldn't figure out where that voice was coming from. No one was in the room except for me. And why did the voice sound so much like Rafe's. Over and over again I heard the same chant.

_What is going on._ I thought I had enough to deal with in my life I didn't have the energy to worry about me going crazy.

_Violet? Violet is that you?_

_Rafe?_ OH my god I could actually hear Rafe in my head. I though the whole finding dead people thing was weird. I was already different and now I sat there thinking I heard Rafe in my head.

_Violet. Oh my god Violet. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? /where are you? We have to get you out of there!_

_How can I hear you, _I asked in my head. OH my god what is wrong with me.

_I don't know I was was just holding a jacket of yours and then I heard you talking in my head._

_So I'm not crazy, you can actually here me to?_

_Yes I can Violet we need to-_

"Hey Violet I brought you some water and after I I think its about time I let you go to the bathroom and take a shower. I went to the store and bought you something. I really, really hope you like it." He gave some water form a water bottle... one hand still behind his back.

"What did you get me Caine?" I asked trying to act excited and hopeful. "You didn't have to get me anything. You know that?"

"I looked at your clothing sized so when I was at the store to buy food I stopped at the mall across the road and I picked you up this dress. Do you like it?"

He held up a cute black dress with a pink and red flowered print. It was actually pretty cute and if anybody else had gotten it for me I would have been really happy but now I was just really nervous. If he was going to start buying me clothes he is never going to let me leave. The worse news is it also means that he doesn't ever expect to get caught.

"Yes it is so cute how did-"

_What did he get you Violet?_

"Shut up. leave me alone. Get out of my head your confusing me" When I opened my eyes I saw Caine's face go from angered to confused really fast. I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

"Violet are you ok? Who is in your head?"

"I don't know," I faked the confused look on my face. "I just heard a voice telling me not to trust you. But you said I could trust you, right? You said I was different... that you loved me and you have been really nice to me. Please tell the voice to go away." I pleaded with my eyes. I'm not even sure if I had been acting to make him believe me or if I was pleading for him to believe me.

"Maybe you just need some food, water, and sleep. Build up your immune system." Then he just finished feeding me and gave me some Advil before he left me telling me to get some sleep.

_Violet I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't giving you something bad but then I almost got you caught. God I'm so sorry._ I heard Rafe say through my mind. _After I just concentrated hard and I just heard everything you were thinking about. Thank god you were able to trick him. Just... thank god._

_Am I ever going to get out of here_ I asked.

_Yes, _Rafe exclaimed firmly without hesitation

_How do you know,_ I asked

_Because I won't let him live with what he did to those other girls or for taking you. I won't let him._

_Thank you Rafe._

_For What?_

_For giving me hope._ I was just able to make out before I felt the drugs Caine put in my drink start so drag me to sleep.

_Don't leave me,_ I thought and I think I heard Rafe say _I won't_ right before I was engulfed in blackness.


End file.
